


Counting Stars

by orphan_account



Series: Happy!AU Verse [1]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010), Tron: Uprising
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Legacy AU. Clu and Dyson join Flynn, Sam and Quorra in the User world. Somethings work out, others do not. Be sure to read the notes at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is a AU of a AU. The Happy!AU is basically all of Legacy (plus Uprising, etc, etc) up to the part at the end where they are on the bridge. Clu accepts Flynn's apology and takes Dyson with him through the portal along with Flynn, Quorra and Sam. I turned the AU sad with this story so that's why it is a AU of a AU. I hope that is clear. Enjoy! PS: I would love feed back on whatever I post. I want to make my writing better.

It was about a cycle-no a year, User names for things were still hard to remember, since they had gone through the portal. Though it was not the way Clu had originally planned, nor how Dyson had planned either. The two of them had left the Grid behind for the User world; along with Flynn, his son, and the ISO, Quorra.

The User world was different to say the least. Clu just about took over Flynn’s old life at Encom. Nobody noticed the fact that ‘Flynn’ did not look a year over thirty. It might have had to something to do with the fact that since Clu took Encom back, the company was seeing record quarters in every market around the world. The only one who noticed was Alan Bradley. He was told about everything that happened in the Grid once they were all settled. It was a shock to him but he seemed to take the information in stride. Sam and Quorra went to New York after their wedding. Dyson was happy to have them out of the house they had all shared for a few months.

The house was two story bungalow in a secluded part of Big Sur, California. It was surrounded by old growth cedar forest and was about an hour from the beach. For the most part it was just Dyson and Flynn left to their own devices once Clu went to work. Early in the morning they would do yoga together, just as the sun was peaking over the horizon. Then Dyson would go running through the forest, each run being new as he took different paths. After a shower and breakfast he would look for any new western or mob movies that he had missed .They had become an obsession for him as soon as he saw The Good the Bad and the Ugly and the Godfather. Clu thought they were boring and preferred to watch motor-cross. If there was nothing to watch Dyson would find something to do, while Flynn tinkered with some new project. 

It was not always peaceful between everybody. They all had had their problems with each other those first few months. Sam and Flynn had father and son problems to hash out. The same went with Clu and Flynn as well. Dyson also had a few curt words for Flynn along with just ignoring Quorra. Sam was tolerable even if he reminded Dyson of a younger Flynn though with a different face. The worst was when Dyson and Clu fought. They were about the same as the fights they had on the Grid but Dyson had hoped that they wouldn’t fight at all. That the User world would fix everything. For the most part he was right; things just needed some time to smooth out. Everybody just had a lot of issues to solve and when the last tear was shed, and the last insult was thrown, things seemed to a bit better.

Clu seemed to find himself a nice rut in the User world. Hostile take overs of Asian companies were his forte. Meanwhile Dyson would stay at home, the User world still too much for him to handle. Clu took him to a psychologist when Dyson’s problems started to crop up again. After a few sessions of carefully substituting User world situations for what had happened to him in the Grid, he was diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder. The words did not make him feel any better but the prescriptions he was given did.

The nightmares were gone, even though he still felt tired throughout the day. The flashbacks dwindled to nothing as there was nothing in the User world to trigger them, plus the medication helped as well. Along with the flashbacks, the ghost pains and intrusive thoughts were dialed back to almost nothing. The only thing he struggled with on a daily basis was his depression. Coming to the User world seemed to make it worse and neither medication nor any spiritual holistic bullshit Flynn came up with helped.

It is now the summer of 2012, the year where everything went wrong.

It was unbearably hot even with the constant shade provided by the cedar trees. Even with the hot weather, everything was finally perfect. Routines have been settled into, hurt feelings have been fixed, and a grandchild was soon to be expected. Everything seemed perfect but Dyson know better. He was always was good at keeping secrets.

For months now Dyson had stopped taking his medication. Something kept telling him that if Clu could not fix him while they were in the Grid, then what good would some User pills do for him? It felt as though the side effects from the medications were changing him. Turning him slowly into someone he wasn’t. Dyson couldn’t tell Clu or even Flynn this. They would make him take the pills anyway. So he lied. He lied to everyone and he faked taking the pills.

It all started when Clu went on a three day business trip to India. “Trying to manage some deal with the Indian market. They should have listened to Flynn back when he was the head of Encom. They would have profited by now.” Clu had said after he told Dyson he was leaving for a few days.

It was the next night that Dyson went downtown to a pawn shop he had been to months earlier. He and Flynn had gone there to see if Flynn could find some old parts for a project he was working on. It was there that he had seen it. A .357 Colt Python Revolver Six-Shot. That night, right before the shop closed, Dyson bought the revolver with cash. He told the teller it was for his collection. It was really because he was becoming more and more worried about people breaking into the bungalow. Dyson did not know who would break into the house that had 24/7 security and a gated property. He just knew that when he held the revolver in his hand it felt right, almost familiar. It made him feel like the security program he once was.

The second day was when it happened. It was around 6pm when Dyson came to his final decision. He knew what Flynn’s project was. There was no proof but he was convinced that Flynn was trying to send him and Clu back to the Grid. Though this time it would be forever. A wave of pain shot through the right side of his face as he sat outside on the deck. He took another sip of his drink, his new favorite of coke and rum, and kept counting the stars as the appeared in the sky. For a second he felt it. The constant connection to the Grid that he had lost when he came to the User world. He almost dropped his drink.

It was when he found himself loading the revolver he kept hidden under a loose floorboard in his room, did he stop for a moment. Dyson looked down at the gun in his hand and for a second it was not a gun anymore. It was his disk whirring softly, the red light rope tied around his other hand. A blink and it was the gun again. He knew what had to be done but a part of him knew that this was all a mistake. That part of him was pushed aside as he quietly slid into Flynn’s room where he was currently asleep.

In one swift moment he brought the barrel of the revolver level with Flynn’s head. Dyson pulled back the hammer but he paused before he pulled the trigger. “You don’t have to do this Dyson…..you know that?” Flynn said his blue eyes soft with compassion and understanding. The gun shook for a moment but was steadied instantly. “You should have died a long time ago Kevin.” Dyson replied in an emotionless voice.

It was over in an instant. The crack of the revolver cut through the quiet of the night. Dyson holstered his gun and put his boots on. “What a mess.” He mumbled as he wiped a splat of blood from his face. Dyson grabbed his car keys and got into his Jeep. It wasn’t until he reached the California state line did the sun start to rise. It wasn’t until then did he start to cry.


End file.
